


Smoke

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Villain Floris | Fundy, lmanburg is gone crabrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy gets the chance to talk to Dream after L'Manburg's destruction.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 271





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda have writer's block, sorry if this sucks

Fundy sighed as he walked to his old base. It was raining hard, water poured over the whole area and soaked the fox’s coat. There was still some smoke though from the destruction of L’Manburg, it was even visible from where Fundy’s base was. The whole area was shrouded in darkness and sorrow.

He loved it, too. The gray skies and foggy area was gorgeous to him. It was like all the color had been removed, the light in everyone’s eyes gone like the lights in the former country. It even spread to the SMP, almost everyone saddened by the loss of the country. But Fundy was happy. The place that had all his trauma and pain was gone, decimated by his grandfather, his uncle, and his former partner. 

His former partner. Dream. Oh how he wished he could see him again. Fundy knew Dream wasn’t cheating. If he was then he would be lying about not caring about anything except the discs. Fundy hated how he still loved the bastard. There was something he couldn’t describe when he saw them start to throw TNT down into the city. Something that filled his heart to its extent. It wasn’t hatred, it wasn’t confusion.

Fundy was still in love with Dream. Dream was right about L’Manburg, and now Fundy agreed with him. They wanted chaos, they wanted to have fun, and he couldn't blame them. Destroying the supplies, only watching the destruction, that was fun. It was just as his spouse said it would be. Fun. Dream never cared for teams, he never cared for sides. The SMP was built on being neutral, and now Fundy could see why.

Walking into his base, the fox could see someone going through his stuff. Fundy smiled seeing the familiar green cloak as the owner looked inside a chest. He did want to talk to him, and here was his chance. As crazy as the man had become, he still loved him. Fundy didn’t want teams or sides, he wanted to be a couple with Dream. There are no sides for them, it’s just them as a unit. 

Fundy closed the door loudly as he walked over to him, alerting the mask that someone was there. Dream turned around, holding his axe to Fundy’s throat. The blade almost cut at his skin, only stopping when Dream realised who was there. Fundy couldn’t tell whether he stopped because he was the owner of the base or because Dream cared about him. Either way, Dream put away the axe as he backed up against the chest, pulling the cloak around him more.

“Fundy,” Dream mumbled. Fundy stepped closer to his spouse, only for them to step back. Dream was scared of him, “I was just looking for some building stuff, I promise I’ll pay you back for it later.”

“There’s no need for that, babe,” Fundy said. Dream seemed to tense at the nickname, “In fact you’ve already done enough with your destruction of L’Manburg.”

“Look I know that was your home, I know you were born there, but we both know that place needed to g-” Dream was cut off by a pull on their cloak, only furthered by Fundy’s lips on theirs. Dream’s breathing halted as he leaned into Fundy, their hands grabbing at his jacket collar. Fundy wrapped his arms around Dream as he felt him relax into the kiss, pulling them both down into a sitting position.

“You don’t have to justify it, I know it had to go,” Fundy mumbled as he pulled away from Dream a bit. Dream looked at Fundy surprised. 

“What?” Dream breathed out. He thought Fundy liked L’Manburg, it was his home, wasn’t it? Fundy didn’t hate him for it though, he kissed him for it, he was running his hands through his hair for it.

“L’Manburg deserved to get destroyed, it needed to. Everyone needed to learn a lesson, and I am so happy you helped destroy it,” Fundy said. Dream leaned into his hand as he played with their hair, his body slowed, “You were right, it was fun to see the chaos.”

“I’m glad you agree, I thought you would hate me after that,” Dream mumbled. Fundy shushed him as he placed more kisses on the mask. Dream purred as they wrapped their arms around Fundy’s neck, “I mean everyone says I cheated on you, so I’m surprised you still want me.”

“Are you kidding? Dream I know you didn’t cheat on me. I spent some time thinking about it, and I’m sorry I didn’t try and see your side. You obviously didn’t want George, and everyone was making you feel stressed,” Fundy said softly. Dream sighed softly, his head resting on Fundy’s, “I didn’t want to try again if we were always gonna be on opposite sides of war, but now I don’t believe in sides. They’re stupid, the only thing that matters is people, and right now I want that person to be you, Dream.”

“I love you so much,” Dream let out. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t stop himself. He loved Fundy, they loved how he was right now. The blood on his face and the red shades on his jacket, they loved it. That was his husband. 

“I love you, too,” Fundy said, giving another kiss to his partner. Dream tightly clung onto Fundy as they kissed back. He missed this, he missed having Fundy hold him and assure him he was alright. He knew he wasn’t now, Dream had lost his mind already, but he didn’t care anymore. Fundy loved him, and that’s all he needed. 

Fundy pulled Dream against him as they curled up a bit. He rested his head on theirs, a soft purr coming from them. He could hear soft mumbling that wasn’t in a language he knew. Fundy sighed as he gently bounced on the leg he was sitting on, smiling as he felt Dream’s body go still. 

L’Manburg was a special place, and Dream used to be seen as a tyrant to it and him. But now it’s gone, all because of them and Techno. It used to be a big country, and now it was a big crater of nothing, and nothing would bring it back. It was gone now, and it was time for everyone to say their goodbyes. 

Fundy already had, and now it was time to move on to the next catastrophic event with his spouse.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want evil husbands in canon


End file.
